


Arryn Meets the Fanboys

by RT_Smut



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Fondling, Gangbang, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy Scares, Rape/Non-con Elements, cum on tits, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Burnie is desperate to make RTX successful. He recruits Arryn Zech to give some guests special "services". My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut
Relationships: Arryn Zech/Original Male Character(s), Barbara Dunkelman/Arryn Zech, Barbara Dunkelman/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	1. The Bronze Badge

“Hey Burnie what’s up?” Arryn Zech asked, “Can we make this quick? I was about to go on my morning jog.” 

“Why didn’t you go on your jog earlier? RTX is about to open!” Burnie said. 

“Well, I’m not scheduled for anything until the RWBY panel in the afternoon…” Arryn trailed off as she began putting the pieces together in her head, “Or did my schedule get changed?” 

“It did, as a matter of fact! You’re familiar with this whole ‘Meet and Greet’ thing some of our female employees have done?” Burnie asked, bracing himself for Arryn’s answer. 

Arryn crossed her arms over her chest, “Yes, I have. And I thought I told you I would  _ never _ do that Burnie! What the hell? Is this why you wanted to see me?” 

“Yes it is. And I figured you would react this way. But, hear me out!” 

“I’m going to do us both a favor and pretend this conversation never happened. I’m leaving!” Arryn said as she turned around and opened the door. 

“Wait!” Burnie shouted as he grabbed Arryn’s arm, “If you leave then there’s going to be hundreds of disappointed and angry fans!” 

Arryn stopped, “What do you mean?” 

“The events team may have already sold out your Meet and Greet sessions for the whole weekend.” Burnie said sheepishly. 

Arryn rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh of exasperation, “God damn it Burnie. Is it too late to back out then?” 

“It’s 10:50 now and your session starts at 11 so no.” Burnie explained. 

“And what exactly do  _ I  _ get out of this?” Arryn asked, still contemplating leaving. 

“Well, for starters you’ll make a whole lot of fans very happy. They’ve been looking forward to meeting you for months!” Burnie said. 

Arryn wanted to scream. Burnie knew there was nothing Arryn hated more than disappointing fans. Arryn hated Burnie with every fiber of her being for driving her into a corner like this, but Arryn knew her options and neither of them were desirable. 

“Fine! Whatever! I’ll do it.” Arryn said as she turned back around and slammed the door shut. 

Burnie flinched and held his hands over his face. “Awesome Arryn! I can’t even begin to thank you!” 

“Yeah well , you better start thinking because you owe me  _ so much _ .” Arryn said, glaring daggers at Burnie. 

Burnie continued holding his hands in front of his face as he slowly walked around Arryn closer to the door, “Absolutely, anything you want! Just send me an email with what you want and I’ll be sure to get back to you -” Arryn slammed the door as soon as Burnie was out of the room, cutting him off.

“God I can’t believe him!” Arryn shouted. She put her fans in her hands and took deep breaths to try and relax. She couldn’t believe all of the people, her friends, who went along with this before her. Unless Burnie tricked all of them into doing this Arryn couldn’t think of any other reason someone would do this. 

But, none of that mattered now. Arryn looked at her watch and saw it was already 10:55. Arryn quickly rushed into the attached washroom and looked at herself in the mirror and saw how unkempt her hair was. She didn’t have a brush handy so Arryn ran her hands over her hair to try and smooth it out as best she could but it had little effect. Running out of time, Arryn decided to forget her hair and checked out her outfit one more time. She was wearing a gray sports bra and black skin-tight leggings. After confirming nothing was sticking out that wasn’t supposed to be Arryn returned to the main room and sat down on the leather chair in the middle of the room. 

However, as soon as she sat down Arryn heard a knock on the door. She quickly stood up and shook her head, trying to get into the right mindset for meeting these fans. She put on a small, friendly smile and said, “Come in!” 

Arryn watched the door knob slowly turn and the door creek opened. A tall, skinny man walked in. Although, Arryn thought, calling him a man was a bit of a stretch. Arryn figured this guy couldn’t have been older than 20. The fan closed the door behind him and looked at Arryn and flashed her a wide grin. 

“Hi Arryn! It’s so nice to meet you!” The fan said excitedly as he closed the distance between the two of them. 

“Likewise,” Arryn said, standing in front of the fan awkwardly. 

“So, do you wanna just get right to it?” The fan asked, rubbing the crotch of his shorts. 

_ Fuck no! _ Arryn thought to herself. But, as much as she didn’t want to, disappointing a fan was even worse. 

So Arryn continued smiling and said, “Of course, this is what you paid for after all.” 

That was all the invitation the fan needed. He took his hands off his crotch and latched them onto Arryn’s chest. She didn’t have much to offer in terms of her chest but the fan didn’t seem to mind. He desperately grabbed and squeezed Arryn’s breasts over and over. His breathing became erratic as he began rubbing his crotch against Arryn’s stomach. Arryn tried her best to stand there and take it as she felt the fan’s cock rapidly harden against her. 

“Umm, I think your time is up for touching.” Arryn said quietly. 

“Please just a bit more. You feel so fucking good.” The fan moaned. 

“I’m sorry, but I think your time is - ah!” Arryn was interrupted as the fan found Arryn’s nipple and gave it a hard pinch, eliciting a loud moan from her. 

Hearing Arryn moan drove the fan crazy. He hastily put his hands on the waistband of his shorts and yanked them down. “Arryn, please get on your knees.” 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to get a blowjob - ugh!” As soon as Arryn finished speaking the fan placed his hands on her shoulders and shoved her down with a surprising amount of strength. Arryn was unable to withstand the force of the push and fell to her knees, ending up face to face with the fan’s throbbing 8 inch erection. 

The fan grabbed the back of Arryn’s head and tried to thrust his cock into her mouth. Arryn reflexively pursed her lips shut, disallowing entry to the fan. As the fan thrust forward, his cock rubbed against Arryn’s soft pink lips, which the fan seemed to love. He let out loud moans of pleasure as he continued thrusting against Arryn’s lips, pushing and stretching them across her face. The fan shuddered as he felt warm saliva ooze out of Arryn’s mouth and touch the head of his cock as he continued thrusting. 

“Oh God, I’m so fucking close Arryn! Fuck!” The fan groaned. He quickened his thrusting as he began moving Arryn’s head back and forth, rubbing her lips and gums against his shaft. 

Arryn looked up at the fan with fear in her eyes. She didn’t want to say anything out of the fear of having the fan shove his cock in her mouth as soon as she opened her mouth and she was too weak to force the fan off of her. Arryn hoped the fan would notice the panicked look on her face and take pity on her. 

Eventually the fan did look down at Arryn and saw the fear in her eyes. However, that just turned the fan on even more. His breathing became shallow and he stopped fucking Arryn’s lips and instead began gently rubbing his cock head against them. The fan tried to say something but moans stopped any words from escaping his mouth. A second later the fan came. Long, thick ropes of cum fired out of his cock and coated Arryn’s face. She used all of her strength to try and pull back but the fan held Arryn’s head firmly in place as all of her facial features were coated under a hot, thick layer of cum. 

After what felt like forever, the fan came down from his orgasm and finally let go of Arryn’s head. Arryn quickly stood up and stepped away from the fan. As much as she wanted to scream at him for using her like that to get off she couldn’t bring herself to ever yell at a fan. 

As the fan pulled up his shorts and was getting ready to leave Arryn smiled at the fan, cum dripping down her face and into her eyes, and said, “Thank you for coming. I hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend!”


	2. The Silver Badge

"God I can't fucking believe this!" Arryn shouted as she wiped the cum off of her face with a bath towel she found in the bathroom. She had spent the rest of her morning ‘meeting’ her bronze badge fans. From what Arryn heard from Barbara when she did this it apparently got easier to deal with over time but, Arryn wasn’t getting that feeling. Each time a fan came on her face or any other part of her body it was the most degrading and humiliating moment of her life. Arryn didn’t even allow any of her boyfriends to cum on her. 

_ Burnie is going to pay absolute hell for this! _ Arryn thought as she finished cleaning her face. She didn’t look at the towel as she violently threw it against the far wall of the bathroom. She quickly walked out of the bathroom; knowing her next fan would be entering shortly. Arryn took a deep breath and shook the anger out through her arms. Arryn wasn’t mad at the fans. After all, if the opportunity arose for her to have sex with her favorite celebrity she would jump at the chance. Arryn had most of her anger directed at Burnie for trapping her in this situation and the rest at Rooster Teeth for allowing this sort of thing to happen. Right as Arryn began to calm down and feel a little more relaxed she heard another knock on the door. 

“Come on in!” Arryn cheerfully called out. 

The door quickly opened as the next fan excitedly entered the room, slamming the door behind him. “Hehe, sorry about that.” The fan said with a wide grin. 

_ At least this fan’s hotter than the others _ Arryn thought as she eyed the fan up and down. As he walked closer to Arryn she realized he was a few inches taller than her, probably around 6 feet, Arryn guessed. He also had a well-defined torso and arms, although not overly muscular. As Arryn’s eyes trailed down the the fan’s white basketball shorts she noticed the large bulge that was already twitching against the fabric; threatening to break through. The fan stood a couple feet away from Arryn as he frantically searched his pockets. 

“Where is it? I know I had it when I left this morning.” The fan muttered as he fumbled his hands through his pockets. “Here it is!” He said loudly, causing Arryn to jump. As the fan pulled his hand out of his pocket, the thing he was holding slipped out and fell on the ground between the two of them. Arryn looked down and saw it was a silver badge. 

Her heart dropped. She knew she had to get into her underwear for the fan but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was Arryn wasn’t wearing anything underneath her sports bra. Since she was only expecting to go on a jog in the morning she didn’t wear multiple layers. But, Arryn knew that the silver badges weren’t going to be satisfied if they didn’t get to see more of her. With her face going beet red, Arryn reluctantly hooked her thumbs into her leggings and pulled them down, leaving her in a pair of black lace panties. She then raised her hands to her sports bra but hesitated. 

“And the rest.” The fan urged, already rubbing himself through his shorts. 

_ Fuck it! _ Arryn thought as she yanked her bra up and over her head. As soon as she dropped it in a pile with her leggings she instinctively crossed her arms over her chest, hiding her breasts from the fan for as long as possible. 

The fan’s face also turned red, “Y-You’re not wearing anything underneath?” 

“It’s kind of a long story. But, no I’m not.” Arryn sheepishly replied. 

The fan pulled down his shorts along with his underwear exposing his rock hard 10 inch cock. He looked at Arryn intensely as he said, “Please move your hands.” 

Arryn began feeling nervous. The cheerful persona the fan had when he walked into the room had completely disappeared and was replaced with a man consumed by lust. Arryn knew full well what would happen if she didn’t comply with the fan’s demands. So, as she lowered her arms Arryn hoped the fan would finish quickly and wouldn’t take things too far. 

The instant Arryn’s breasts were exposed the fan lost all control. He closed the distance between himself and Arryn and planted his lips on hers. She was so startled by the fa’s sudden advance that she stood there paralyzed as the fan continued to assault her lips. Taking Arryn’s non-reaction as consent, the fan was emboldened to take things further. As he made out with Arryn he raised his hands up and latched them onto her small breasts. Arryn was starting to feel lightheaded: both from the lack of air as the fan never took his lips off of hers and the strong, rough hands desperately kneading her sensitive tits. Her knees were starting to feel weak as a bit of moisture began seeping out of her pussy. 

_ If he keeps this up much longer I’m going to collapse! _ Arryn thought. Suddenly, Arryn felt an intense heat insert itself between her thighs. She looked down. From her limited vision she could see the fan sliding his cock in and out of her thighs, rubbing it against her panties. True fear set in for Arryn. She was not prepared to have a fan, a stranger, fuck her raw. In between sessions from her previous fans Arryn was able to search the room and found a drawer full of condoms in the bathroom. However, there was no way Arryn was going to be able to get the fan to stop now; especially when the temptation to fuck her raw was right in front of him. Arryn frantically searched her mind for a way to make the fan cum before he decided to fuck her. 

Arryn tried grinding against the fan’s cock. She couldn’t help but smirk as she felt his entire body shudder against hers. The fan began thrusting back, fucking Arryn’s thighs. Arryn responded by closing her legs together, squeezing the fan’s cock like a vice as he continued fucking her thighs. The fan started thrusting his cock faster and faster. Arryn was unable to deny the dampness that had seeped into her panties and was most likely staining the fan’s cock. She let out an involuntary moan of pleasure into the fan’s mouth. Her nipples grew hard underneath the fan’s palms. As much as Arryn was trying to convince herself she didn’t want this, her body was telling her something  _ very _ different. 

The fan stopped thrusting and pulled his lips away from Arryn’s. “I’m going to fucking cum. Please let me fuck you Arryn!” The fan pleaded. 

Arryn’s mind raced. As much as her body craved to have his hard, thick cock fill her tight pussy she knew how dangerous that would be. 

“Don’t you want to be the first guy today that gets to cum on my tits?” Arryn blurted out. Her mouth was working faster than her mind. She hoped that would be enough. 

It was! The fan groaned as he looked down at Arryn’s chest. In an instant he pulled his cock free from Arryn’s thighs and stroked as fast as he could. Arryn sat on the chair behind her and laid back, anxiously waiting for the fan to blow his load. The fan stepped closer and aimed his cock directly at Arryn’s chest. It only took a couple of strokes for the fan to cum. He moaned as hot, white ropes of cum shot out of his cock and splattered against Arryn’s perky breasts. His first two ropes covered each of Arryn’s nipples, causing her to moan. By the time the fan had finished cumming, more of Arryn’s tits were covered in cum than not. Arryn couldn’t help but laugh as she saw the extent of the damage. 

“Wow! That’s a lot of fucking cum! I hope you’re satisfied.” Arryn said, watching the cum dribble down her chest onto her stomach. 

“That was amazing Arryn! Thank you so much!” The fan said, pulling up his shorts. 

“I’m gonna need a few minutes to get cleaned up. Can you let the next person in line know to wait a couple minutes?” Arryn asked. 

“Sure thing!” 


	3. The Gold Badge

Despite what her body was trying to tell her, Arryn hated every second of today. The only saving grace was that none of the fans were allowed to record any of their sessions. But it still wouldn’t eliminate the memory of all the men who molested and used Arryn’s body to then blow their load all over her. Arryn had so much cum on her she was worried that she would never get the smell out. She craved to have a shower more than anything. But with how tight the schedule was she never had more than a couple of minutes between fans. Half the time she didn’t even have enough time to clean herself off and would greet the next fan with cum still dripping down her face or chest. Speaking of her chest, Arryn was surprised by how many fans loved her small, perky breasts. She had always assumed, being nearly flat-chested, all of the fans would pay them no mind and focus on the areas of her body that Arryn had worked extensively on: her legs and ass. While there were a handful of fans interested in those areas the vast majority loved touching and cumming on her tits. As a result, Arryn’s already-sensitive tits were extremely tender. Every time she went to wipe cum off of them she couldn’t help but let out a moan or yelp. Every time a fan went to touch them Arryn had to bite her lip to prevent herself from making any noise, but the fans took that as her feeling good; which lead the fans to be even more aggressive. Arryn wasn’t sure how much more she could take. She had been meeting fans for almost 7 hours with no end in sight. 

Arryn was delicately wiping the previous fan’s load from her chest when she heard another knock on the door.

“Ah! Come in!” Arryn moaned as she quickly wiped the rest of her chest clean. 

Arryn’s heart dropped again as soon as the fan walked into the room. He was already proudly holding up his gold badge for Arryn to see. 

“Hi Arryn! It’s so nice to meet you!” The fan said excitedly, already rubbing the growing bulge in his pants as he blatantly gawked at Arryn’s bare breasts. 

Arryn’s mind raced. She had somehow completely forgotten about the gold badge and was certainly not mentally prepared to fuck fans. As Arryn looked at the fan she could tell he wasn’t going to be very patient. His hands were already up and inching closer to her breasts. She wasn’t on any kind of birth control. As much as she hated the idea of being confrontational with a fan the idea of being impregnated by one was far, far scarier. 

“Hey, um, before we, y’know, do  _ that _ I have to ask you to wear a condom.” Arryn said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“What!? But Burnie said we wouldn’t need protection!” The fan yelled.

Arryn jumped back. She became incredibly worried if she pressed the issue any further the fan might end up hating her and complaining to Burnie: Arryn would rather die than let either of those things happen. Thankfully, she came up with a compromise. 

“Okay, you can do  _ it _ without a condom, but you can’t finish inside. Today’s not a safe day and I’m not on any birth control. Is that alright?” Arryn asked. 

The fan huffed, “Fine, but only if I get to cum in your mouth.” 

Arryn had to stifle her gag reflex. The thought of having to swallow cum and to taste herself at the same time revolted her, but she knew the alternative. 

“Yep! That’s fine!” Arryn said, putting on the best smile she could. 

“Awesome, let’s get started!” The fan said as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

Arryn nervously hooked her thumbs into her panties and hesitated. After taking a few deep breaths she pulled her panties all the way to her ankles. When she stepped out of them she looked at the fan and saw he was already naked stroking his hard cock and looking at Arryn’s fully naked body. 

“Fuck Arryn! I can’t wait anymore! I want to do you on the floor.” The fan said, closing the gap between them. 

“Wouldn’t that be incredibly uncomfortable for - whoa!” Arryn was cut off as the fan grabbed her shoulders and shoved her to the ground. The sudden aggression by the fan took Arryn by surprise, causing her to fall on her ass. Arryn began rubbing her sore behind as the fan climbed on top of her. 

Arryn held her head back as far as she could, trying to get as far away from the fan as possible. She was feeling slightly claustrophobic having the slightly overweight fan’s face inches away from hers, feeling his breath in her face. Thankfully the fan wasn’t looking at her face. He was too focused on aligning his cock with Arryn’s pussy. Arryn trembled in nervousness. It had been a while since she had sex with a guy and was worried she might be a bit too sensitive to cock and give the fan the impression that he was actually making her feel good. 

Arryn didn’t have much time to worry as she felt the fan thrust the entire length of his cock inside her tight pussy. 

“Fuck!” Arryn moaned. She forgot how good it felt to have a real cock completely fill her pussy. She hated herself for getting wet as the fan began thrusting. She bit her lip, but that didn’t stop small moans from escaping every now and again. The fan placed his hands on Arryn’s hips, allowing him to fuck her faster and harder. 

Arryn was feeling good.  _ Really good _ . The fan managed to hit just the right spot in her cunt with every thrust; sending a jolt of pleasure throughout her entire body. Soon, the jolts were so frequent that her entire body was in a constant state of pleasure. Arryn opened her mouth and moaned loudly, allowing herself to give into the pleasure. The fan took Arryn’s moans as a sign to continue ramming his cock into her cunt, which he did. He also took his hands off Arryn’s hips and rested them on her breasts. Arryn violently twitched underneath the fan at the sudden sensations on her chest. 

“Oh my fucking God!” Arryn screamed pleasurably. The fan began squeezing Arryn’s tits and running his thumbs lightly over her nipples as he fucked her. Arryn couldn’t remember a time when her breasts had been  _ this _ sensitive. That alone was overwhelming and coupled with the fan wildly thrusting his cock in and out of Arryn like a wild animal drove Arryn over the edge. She tightly wrapped her legs around the fan and dug her heels into his body, urging him to go deeper. 

“Fuck! Don’t stop! Don’t fucking stop I’m gonna fucking cum!” Arryn moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard her. 

“I-I’m gonna cum if I don’t!” The fan grunted. 

The rational part of Arryn’s mind took over for just a moment, urging her to tell the fan to pull out and disregard her own orgasm. But that thought was washed away under a tsunami of pleasure. Suddenly Arryn wanted the fan to cum inside her fertile pussy. To fill her up and make her pregnant. Just thinking that felt so wrong to Arryn, but that just turned her on so much more. 

“CUM! FUCKING CUM IN MY CUNT!” Arryn shrieked as her orgasm ripped through her. Her back arched and her entire body shook and contracted around the fan’s cock, locking it in a vice-like grip. 

The fan couldn’t hold on any longer. He clenched his eyes shut and completely drained his balls deep inside Arryn’s pussy. Arryn could feel the fan’s hot, thick load completely flood her cunt. Feeling the fan cum inside of her prolonged her mind-blowing orgasm. Arryn rode out the rest of her orgasm on the fan’s softening cock. 

Soon after the fan finished cumming he pulled his cock out of Arryn and rolled over beside her and began panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. Arryn was doing the same as she reveled in the afterglow of sex. She never knew how good it felt to have cum ooze out of her pussy. 

Reality sunk in for Arryn. “Oh fuck. Oh God no. What did you do!?” 

“What do you mean? I did what you asked me to do!” The fan argued. 

“I-I didn’t mean it though!” Arryn’s voice quivered. 

“How was I supposed to know?” The fan asked.

Arryn sighed in defeat, “Fuck, I guess you’re right. I just hope I don’t get pregnant.” The fan silently got up and got himself dressed, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Arryn. 

Arryn buried her face in her hands to hide her embarrassed face. She was completely ashamed of herself for giving into her desires like that. The only thing Arryn could do now was wait and hope that she wasn’t pregnant. 


	4. The Gold Badges Part 2

Arryn was freaking out. As soon as the fan left she tried her hardest to push all out his cum out of her pussy. She looked down and watched as a river of cum continued to pour out of her and onto the carpeted floor. 

“God damn it! This seriously can NOT be happening!” Arryn yelled in frustration as she squeezed out the last bit of cum that would leave her pussy. Unfortunately for Arryn though, she could feel some still deep inside of her. She didn’t have access to plan b since she didn’t have a boyfriend and wasn’t planning on having sex with guys anytime soon. 

Arryn stood up and tried pushing once more, hoping gravity would help. It  _ did _ help, but not much. She felt a small trickle of cum trail down her thigh after her best attempts to get it all out. Arryn put her face in her hands and took slow, deep breaths to prevent herself from hyperventilating as she searched her mind for a way to get some plan b. Then, she remembered the last time she spoke with Barbara she told Arryn she always had some because her boyfriend, Trevor, never wore condoms and Barbara hated being on the pill so they opted for plan b in case Trevor couldn’t pull out in time. Arryn hastily grabbed her phone and texted Barbara explaining the whole situation. Before Arryn could receive a reply from Barbara there was a knock on the door. 

“C-Come in!” Arryn said nervously. Her mind and heart were racing. As much as she didn’t want to do it, she had no choice but to force each fan from now on to wear a condom. Dealing with the stress of confrontation was much more preferable to the overwhelming anxiety of a pregnancy scare. 

A man in his mid-twenties walked in. Arryn reflexively covered herself in the presence of the stranger. As the fan walked toward her and held up his gold badge, she hesitantly lowered her arms to her sides. Arryn couldn’t help but feel nervous in the presence of this fan. Whereas every other fan she had met that day acted like today was the best day of their life, which it probably was, this fan had a very serious, intense expression, showing almost no emotion. He quickly closed the distance between himself and Arryn, his eyes transfixed on hers the entire time. Arryn almost couldn’t work up the courage to confront this fan but the feeling of warm cum dripping down her leg gave her all the confidence she needed. 

“Hey, you’re going to have to wear a condom before we start. I don’t care what the rules say, this is the one rule I’m adding. Do you understand?” Arryn asked, wagging her finger in front of the fan’s face, trying her hardest to be authoritative. 

The fan chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t think so.” He replied. 

Arryn felt a cold sweat form on her forehead as she jerked her body back a couple of inches, “I-I-I’ll get you banned from RTX if you don’t wear a condom!” Arryn said, her voice starting to quiver. 

The fan suddenly reached out a wrapped his hand around Arryn’s neck. He then used his other hand to quickly spin her around and push her down, bending her over the arm of the chair. Arryn was so shocked by the aggression of the fan that as much as she wanted to yell at the fan for crossing the line, she couldn’t make any sound come out. The fan took her silence as a signal to keep going. So, the fan held one hand on Arryn’s back which he used to push her as far down into the seat of the chair as possible and used his free hand to haphazardly pull down his shorts until they were around his knees. The fan then grabbed his hardening cock and began thrusting it between Arryn’s plump ass cheeks. 

Arryn’s thoughts finally slowed down enough for her to have a full grasp of the situation she was currently in. Feeling the direct heat emanating from the fan’s cock and permeating her delicate skin she knew the fan was going to fuck her raw like the last one. She tried squirming away as hard as she could, but the fan was able to easily hold her down with the one hand on her back. 

“P-Please! I’m begging you! Please wear a condom! If you cum inside I’ll get pregnant!” Arryn begged, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“That’s the plan.” The fan growled, slowly bringing his cock down Arryn’s ass, stopping at her pussy. 

“DON’T!” Arryn cried. 

It was too late. The fan grunted as he rammed his cock forward, slamming all 10 inches into Arryn’s cunt. Arryn let out a loud cry of pain as the cock tore through her. The fan began thrusting quickly, disallowing Arryn any time to adjust. Arryn’s cries turned into grunts of pain with each of the fan’s thrusts. Her back was already feeling sore from the position the fan forced her into. 

“Fuck, your pussy feels so god damn good.” The fan groaned. 

Arryn tried to reply but her voice was muffled as her face was being pushed into the seat of the chair. She tried taking a breath after wasting it but, not surprisingly, found it incredibly difficult to extract air from a cushion. She began to feel claustrophobic. Since she couldn’t tell the fan to let go she wildly waved her arms behind her and tried to get the fan’s attention. However, it seemed the fan took Arryn’s gesture as a sign to go faster as he placed his free hand on her hip, dug his fingers into her skin, and fucked Arryn so hard she swore her neck was going to snap every time the fan thrust hips forward. 

“Oh God! I’m gonna fucking cum! I hope you’re ready to take my load bitch!” The fan moaned loudly. 

There was nothing Arryn could do and she knew it. She stopped fighting and allowed the fan to continuously ram her into the chair until his cock swelled, stretching the walls of Arryn’s cunt to its limit, and unloaded inside. The fan made no attempt to pull out as he stained every inch of Arryn’s pussy with his potent seed. Arryn’s entire body shuddered. She swore she could feel the fan’s cum enter her womb. After a minute of continuous cumming the fan was seemingly drained and began slowly withdrawing his cock from Arryn’s warm, wet depths. 

Arryn was about to let out a sigh of relief when suddenly, the fan started back up again, plunging his entire cock into Arryn’s snatch. 

Arryn finally managed to turn her head to the side and say, “What are you doing!? You already came! Aren’t you done!?” 

“You just feel so fucking good. I just can’t stop!” The fan moaned, fucking Arryn almost as fast as before. 

Arryn’s anxiety rose to new heights. She was starting to convince herself that even plan b wouldn’t be enough to prevent pregnancy with how much cum was being pumped inside of her. She had a pregnancy scare once in her early twenties after her then-boyfriend came in her ass and had a bit of cum trickle down into her pussy. If that minuscule amount of cum was enough to cause a scare Arryn thought the ocean of cum currently inside of her was surely enough to get her pregnant with twins. 

Arryn yelped in pain. The fan was ramming his cock with so much force that he had bruised her cervix, making this ordeal that much worse for Arryn. She grit her teeth together and dug her fingers into the leather of the chair to help ease the pain. 

“Ugh! P-Please… It hurts...:” Arryn said weakly. Withstanding the pain was rapidly draining her energy. After a few more seconds her body went limp and Arryn just laid there as the fan fucked her even faster, using her body as his personal flesh light. 

“I’m gonna cum again!” The fan moaned. He gave Arryn a handful of quick thrusts and shot his second load inside of her. Both Arryn and the fan were surprised by how much cum the fan still had left to shoot. In Arryn’s weak and hazy state she could have sworn the fan filled her up with more of his seed with the second load than the first. She could feel the fan’s body vibrate as he tried his hardest to get Arryn pregnant. 

When the fan came down from his second orgasm he fully withdrew his cock from Arryn’s abused cunt. He said nothing to Arryn as he pulled up his shorts and left the room. As the fan left, somebody else entered the room. 

“Oh my God Arryn are you alright!?” Barbara asked.


	5. Barbara joins the fray!

Barbara ran over to Arryn, who was still slumped over the arm of the chair. 

“If I knew you they were treating you like this I would’ve been here so much sooner!” Barbara said as she gently placed her hand on Arryn’s back. 

“It’s fine,” Arryn said weakly, “I’m just glad you came.” 

“How can I help?” Barbara asked. 

“Well, unless there’s some way you can get all this cum out of me and somehow make it so I won’t get pregnant that would be great.” Arryn said sarcastically. 

However, Barbara thought Arryn was being completely serious. So, she took a hair scrunchie off her wrist and tied her hair into a ponytail. She then got on her knees adjacent to the side of the chair Arryn’s legs were hanging off of and moved her head in between her thighs. 

“What are you going to do?” Arryn asked, craning her neck around to look at Barbara. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to get all of this cum out of you!” 

“How are you going to - Ah!” Arryn gasped as she felt Barbara enclose her warm mouth around her leaking pussy. Her entire body shuddered as she felt Barbara start sucking the cum out of her cunt like a vacuum. 

“Oh wow! Barbara, you’re being -fuck!- really aggressive.” Arryn moaned. Barbara was happily lapping up as much cum as she could out of Arryn. Any cum that Barbara initially missed she quickly took her mouth off of Arryn to lick up. Arryn thoroughly enjoyed having Barbara eat her out. It was a pleasant change of pace compared to dealing with the plethora of dicks and cum. Barbara licked up the last bit of cum she could get out of Arryn and was about to pull away when Arryn suddenly locked her legs behind Barbara’s head. 

“Don’t stop, I’m so close…” Arryn breathed. 

Barbara smiled against Arryn’s wet pussy and continued licking with a renewed vigor. She wrapped her lips around Arryn’s clit as she brought one of her hands up and managed to wiggle it through the tight space between her cheek and Arryn’s thigh. Barbara then stuck two of her fingers inside Arryn as she swirled her tongue around her hard clit. 

“Oh God! I’m gonna fucking cum Barb!” Arryn involuntarily bucked her hips backwards, her body trying to force more of itself into Barbara’s mouth and fingers. As soon as Barbara began moving her fingers inside Arryn she came hard. Her pussy clamped itself like a vice onto Barbara’s fingers and moaned loudly; wishing Barbara would never stop licking her pussy. 

As Arryn came down from her orgasm her legs went limp, dropping from their grip on Barbara and resting on the sides of the chair. Arryn too deep labored breaths trying to catch her breath again. 

“How was that?” Barbara asked, grinning at Arryn as she stood up. 

“Incredible. That you so much Barb, I really needed that.” Arryn said. She tried to position herself so she was sitting properly in the chair but discovered her body was too weak to move. 

“Um, hi there.” A male voice quietly said from across the room. 

Barbara and Arryn darted their gaze to the door, where the voice was coming from, and saw a fan in his late teens or early twenties standing there. He already had his cock out and had his hand resting on it, probably masturbating to what Barbara and Arryn were doing a few moments ago, the women both figured. The fan reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out his gold badge and held it up for Barbara and Arryn to see. 

“I’m guessing you’re here for her.” Barbara said as she gestured towards Arryn, who was still recovering from her orgasm. “Tell you what,” Barbara continued, “How about you have your way with me while we let Arryn recover. How does that sound?” 

The fan’s cock seemed to throb even harder at Barbara’s suggestion. “Absolutely!” The fan happily agreed, “I actually tried to get a session with you but they were all sold out.” 

“Well, today’s your lucky day!” Barbara said as she began undressing. She made quick work of the t-shirt and jeans she was wearing as the fan followed Barabras’ lead and undressed as well. 

As the fan stepped closer to Barbara she could see the fan’s cock was already a deep shade of red and was twitching wildly. If she had to guess Barbara thought the fan hadn’t had a release in about a week and was rocking this hard on for at least a couple of hours. Luckily she was always on the pill and didn’t have to worry about pregnancy. 

“So, where do you want to do it?” Barbara asked as she wrapped her slender fingers around the fan’s swollen shaft. 

The fan shuddered pleasurably as he felt the warmth of Barbara’s fingers touch his sensitive cock. He knew he was going to cum soon and didn’t have time to drag this out and risk cumming too early. The fan said nothing and grabbed Barbara’s shoulders and pushed her over the same arm of the chair Arryn was laying on. Barbara let out a surprised yelp as she tried to grab onto anything to stop herself from falling onto Arryn. She failed and fell backwards directly on top of Arryn but managed to hold her head up just high enough to stop from crashing her head against Arryn. 

The fan was tall enough for his crotch to be level with Barbara’s as he grabbed her hips and pressed the head of his cock against her slightly wet pussy. Barbara winced as she felt the fan violently thrust his cock inside of her and began thrusting as hard as he could. Barbara moaned and grabbed onto Arryn to anchor herself to the chair. 

Barbara hadn’t had her session with her fans yet and with how busy she was preparing for RTX the past couple of weeks she hadn’t been able to have sex. As a result, she loved the feeling of this fan’s hard, thick cock filling every inch of her pussy. Barbara moaned and watched the fan enthusiastically ram his cock in and out of the blonde. 

His eyes were locked onto Barbara’s breasts as they bounced rhythmically with each thrust. Barbara noticed this, along with the erratic way he began thrusting she knew he was about to blow his load. She decided to make this session extra special for him since he wasn’t getting exactly what he was paying for. 

“That’s it baby. Are you about to cum?” Barbara asked, slightly exaggerating her moans. 

The fan quickly nodded. 

“Fucking fill my slutty pussy with your cum! Then I’ll make Arryn fucking eat it out of me like I did to her while you watch!” Barbara moaned loudly. 

Arryn blushed and buried her face into the chair. She couldn’t believe Barbara had just said that. And with the fan watching? Arryn underestimated just how much of a slut Barbara was. 

“OH FUCK! That’s it baby, fill my fucking cunt full of cum!” Barbara screamed. The fan also groaned loudly as he poured a week’s worth of saved cum into the blonde. As soon as the fan finished cumming he pulled out of Barbara and watched as a waterfall of cum poured out of Barbara and began leaking onto Arryn. 

Barbara looked down and saw she had accidentally dug her fingers into Arryn’s skin and left distinct marks on her skin. Barbara quickly retracted her grip on Arryn and climbed out of the seat and stood in front of her. 

Arryn watched cum leak out of Barbara and unconsciously licked her lips. 

“What are you waiting for?” Barbara asked, “Dig in.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Arryn blushed as she sat up in her chair. She couldn’t believe Barbara had just asked her to do something that lewd, especially in front of a stranger, a fan no less. However, Arryn had always had a bit of a crush on Barbara so without hesitation she got out of her seat and got on her knees and crawled forward until she was face to face with Barbara’s leaking cunt. Arryn licked her lips and began hungrily sucking the cum directly out of Barbara’s pussy. 

Barbara squealed and moaned in pleasure, not expecting Arryn to suck and lick her pussy so forcefully or with so much passion. Arryn was really going to town on Barbara; wrapping her lips completely over Barbara’s lower lips, and eagerly lapping up as much cum as she could out of Barbara: and when she wasn’t swallowing cum Arryn was sneaking in a few licks directly to Barbara’s pussy and clit, hoping to make her cum. Barbara was definitely enjoying Arryn’s assault. After being fucked by the fan she was close to cumming already which only amplified the pleasure Arryn’s tongue and mouth gave to Barbara. 

“Holy fuck Arryn don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop!” Barbara moaned. She grabbed the back of Arryn’s head and pushed her deeper into her crotch. 

Arryn couldn’t breathe. But she didn’t care. After hearing Barbara beg the only thing Arryn needed was to make the sexy blonde cum. After a series of long, slow licks up and down the length of Barbara’s cunt, the blonde whimpered and her hips rocked. Arryn could tell she had brought Barbara right to the edge. Without warning, Arryn thrust her tongue as far as she could inside Barbara’s hole. 

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” Barbara screamed. Arryn felt Barbara’s entire body tense, including her arms, which pushed her head so hard against Barbara’s pussy that Arryn’s nose was pressing her clit into Barbara’s body. Arryn felt as though she was going to pass out halfway through Barbara’s orgasm. She was extremely light-headed and her vision began to blur. However, right before Arryn lost consciousness Barbara let go of Arryn and collapsed onto the floor, causing Arryn to as well. 

Both women laid on the floor panting heavily. Arryn had completely forgotten the reason she was there in the first place. The only thing she could focus on was the delicious sweet taste of Barbara’s pussy as she came hard right onto her face. Barbara was completely spent. She had closed her eyes and was just laying on the ground, enjoying the feeling of her entire body aching pleasurably. 

After their quick lesbian session, Arryn and Barbara had forgotten about the fan who had just fucked Barbara who was still in the room. He just stood off to the side and stroked his cock while he watched Arryn eat out Barbara. By the time they were done he was rock hard once again. Despite knowing his ticket was only good for one fuck he was so horny he wanted to try his luck again. He silently walked over to Arryn and got on his knees and crawled on top of her. Arryn tried to protest but as soon as she lifted her head to speak she felt extremely light headed once again and her head dropped back down. Taking this as an invitation to continue, the fan pressed his cock against Arryn’s round, toned ass and began thrusting his cock between the cheeks. The fan grabbed Arryn’s ass cheeks and forced them together, creating a more intense sensation of pressure and heat on his cock. The fan grunted as he began to thrust his cock faster. Arryn couldn’t help but grin as she felt the fan’s cock start to twitch and throb in between her ass cheeks. She loved being able to get somebody off by doing literally nothing besides offering them her body. Arryn continued to lay there limp as the fan’s thrusting grew faster. He lifted Arryn’s ass up and changed his position slightly until he was fucking Arryn’s ass cheeks doggy style. 

“Fuck!” The fan groaned. A moment later Arryn felt hot, sticky liquid spray all over her back. Arryn was surprised over how much cum the fan still had to shoot after fucking Barbara. Arryn didn’t mind the big load, she was just grateful this fan was finally spent and she didn’t have to take another load in her pussy. 

That’s what Arryn thought until she felt the fan’s still erect cock rub against her ass once again. At first she thought he was just going to fuck her ass cheeks again but then felt his cock slide lower and lower until it finally was resting against Arryn’s pussy. 

“I… think you’re done…” Arryn said weakly. 

“I’m not done until I get to fuck your tight little pussy Arryn.” The fan grunted. He then grabbed onto Arryn’s slender hips and shoved the entire length of his thick cock inside Arryn’s cunt. 

Arryn let out a loud yelp as her pussy was suddenly stretched to its limit. She let out rhythmic moans of pleasure each time the fan’s cock pressed against her cervix. Although it hurt like hell every time, she felt shock waves of pleasure course through her body, almost overriding the pain. This fan was also much rougher than any of the other fans before who Arryn fucked. As she felt his hips slam against her ass with each thrust she knew her ass was going to be bruised purple tomorrow. When the fan established a good pace, he leaned over and grabbed onto Arryn’s long black hair and tugged it back, forcing her neck to crane back as he railed her tight cunt. Arryn mewled in pleasure, feeling the fan roughly bruise her pussy with every thrust of his cock. She knew if she tried to yell at him and beg him to be more gentle it would fall on deaf ears. 

The fan was fucking Arryn like a wild animal. He yanked on Arryn’s hair as his grunting grew louder. Arryn felt her body completely submit to the fan. She had accepted that this fan was going to breed her like a bitch in heat, and she was excited for it. Her pussy clamped tightly around the fan’s cock and she moved her hips back and forth as much as she could in her weakened state, her body aching to be bred. Seconds later Arryn got her wish. The fan let out an animalistic moan, his cock pulsed, and Arryn felt a familiar warmth envelop her pussy. 

“Oh fuck yes!” Arryn moaned. She gyrated her hips around the fan’s cock, urging him to pour his entire load inside, which he was more than happy to oblige. The fan drained the remainder of his cum deep inside Arryn. As soon as the fan finished cumming he let go of Arryn’s hair and her head fell to the ground. She barely had enough energy to keep her eyes open. In her hazy vision she watched the fan stand up and gather his clothes. He then didn’t acknowledge her or Barbara as he left the room. 

Arryn was completely exhausted. She hoped she didn’t have to meet any more fans that day only because she was so tired. But for now, Arryn just laid there on the floor, enjoying the warmth the fan left in her pussy. 


	7. Time for a Gang Bang!

Arryn was starting to feel fatigued after fucking so many guys in one day. She found herself having to take longer and longer breaks in between each fan she met. As a result, she started falling behind schedule without even realizing it. After the adventure she had with Barbara and the gold badge fan Barbara had to leave since she was falling behind her own schedule. Arryn couldn’t help but feel more anxious as Barbara left her all alone once again but Arryn managed to get through the next dozen fans or so without incident, aside from most of them finishing inside her pussy. She considered herself lucky, all things considered. Nobody had been too rough with her or overstayed their welcome. 

Arryn collapsed in the chair in the center of the room. She could hardly stand. She requested the next fan wait an extra five minutes so she wouldn’t pass out while he fucked her. However, a couple of minutes before she was ready Arryn saw the door knob turn. 

“Wait! I’m not ready yet!” Arryn called out. 

She pushed herself back into her chair as far as she could go as she saw a group of five fans push their way past a Guardian into the room. The last one closed the door behind him and locked it. 

“W-What are you all doing in here? Don’t you have to come in one at a time?” Arryn asked, feeling very uneasy about the current situation. 

All of the fans help up their gold badges as one in front began to speak, “Yeah, well you were taking too long so we complained to Burnie and he agreed to let all of us fuck you at the same time. 

_ I’m going to fucking kill Burnie! _ Arryn thought as she cautiously examined all of the fans. None of them on their own were physically intimidating. Their heights ranged from a couple inches taller than Arryn to just over six feet tall. The three taller fans were all fairly skinny whereas the two shorter fans were slightly overweight. Arryn figured if she had to outrun them, not that there was anywhere to run to, she could probably do so. However, the fact that the fans locked the door and that there were five of them put Arryn at a severe disadvantage. She felt another wave of unease run through her body as all of the fans started undressing. 

“S-So how’s this going to work?” Arryn asked. “Are you going to go one at a time or…” Arryn trailed off, not wanting to give the men any ideas. 

“We all want to fuck you at the same time. We’ve always wanted to gang bang a fucking sexy celebrity slut like yourself.” One of the fans replied as he finished undressing. 

Arryn was more scared than she had been that entire day. She had never even considered having sex with more than one guy at once and now here she was having to fuck five of them!? She immediately racked her brain for a way out of this situation. She couldn’t call Barbara again since she was too busy and Burnie was the one who allowed this so calling him was out and none of the Guardians would help since they would take orders from Burnie over her. 

After realizing and accepting her fate, Arryn got up from the chair and walked to the long leather couch on the eastern wall of the room and sat down on it so the fans would have more room to work with. The fans began stroking their cocks as they watched Arryn’s tight, round ass jiggle back and forth as she walked across the room. One fan even reached out and grabbed a handful of Arryn’s ass as she walked by him. He moaned as he felt the soft, spongy flesh between his fingers. Arryn stopped briefly to allow the fan to cop a quick feel but then pushed her leg forward, forcing her ass out of the fan’s grip. He whimpered and couldn’t help but feel dejected as Arryn left. However, the fan went back to high spirits as he and the other four fans watched Arryn sprawl herself out across the couch, exposing every inch of her body to the greedy eyes of the fans. 

The men quickly ran to Arryn, trying to be the first one there to claim a part of her to fuck. Despite how chaotic it was at first, the fans all seemed to be able to compromise rather quickly and without much argument. Although, as the fans spoke to one other Arryn did hear faint whispers about some of them maybe having more than one gold badge and that was part of how they determined who got what part of Arryn. When it was all said and done two of the fans positioned their cocks beside Arryn’s pussy and ass, two of them already had her hand wrapped around their shaft, and the last one had his cock resting on Arryn’s lips, getting ready to fuck her mouth. 

Without any coordination, all five fans rammed their cocks forward as hard as they could, simultaneously filling all of Arryn’s holes. Arryn nearly passed out immediately from the sensation. She had never felt anything like this before. At first, Arryn felt extremely uncomfortable; feeling like her lower half was going to tear apart from the two thick cocks penetrating her holes so close together. Feeling that along with her entire mouth being filled by the cock she was sucking, cutting off most of her air, was nearly overwhelming all of her senses. However, the more the fans fucked her holes, the more her body began to react. Electric waves of pleasure emanated from the depths of her cunt and ass and spread to the rest of her body. The lack of air amplified the pleasurable sensations. Arryn moaned in pleasure, but was muffled by the cock in her mouth, which caught all of the vibrations from her voice. The fan fucking Arryn’s mouth stopped moving for a second and let out a long, soft moan of pleasure. From the way his cock was throbbing in her mouth, Arryn could tell he was fighting the urge to cum. She considered attacking the head of his cock with her tongue but decided against it, allowing the fan to enjoy her warm, wet mouth for just a bit longer. 

Arryn was so preoccupied by the cocks inside of her that she had completely forgotten about the cocks in her hands. Luckily though, she didn’t have to pay too much attention to them as the fans did most of the work. The only thing she had to focus on with them was keeping her grasp locked on their cocks as the fans did the rest of the work. They held up Arryn’s arms as they thrust their cocks against the velvety smoothness of her small, moisturized hands. Not long after the fan stopped thrusting in Arryn’s mouth the fan’s fucking her hands also stopped moving, trying to preserve themselves as well. 

The fans fucking Arryn’s tight pussy and ass were not as patient. Their moans grew louder and louder as they fucked Arryn faster and harder. The two fans were moving Arryn around so much that they were causing her to involuntarily rub the other three cocks with her body. Soon all five fans were moaning loudly and thrusting like wild animals, unable to hold back their loads any longer. 

Each fan came one after another. First, the fans getting a hand job from Arryn shot their loads. They fired their cum onto Arryn’s chest and stomach, making a complete mess of her torso as the last few drops dribbled out of their cocks and onto her hands. The next fan to cum was the one fucking her mouth, he rammed his cock down Arryn’s throat down to his base and proceeded to shoot a massive, thick load of cum straight into Arryn’s stomach, not even needing her to swallow. Then, the cocks in her pussy and ass came at the same time. Arryn shuddered in pleasure as she felt her sensitive pussy and ass become enveloped by a comforting warmth and wetness from the fan’s cum. As each fan finished cumming the pulled their softening cocks away from Arryn, leaving a trail of cum oozing out of her orifices. 

Arryn’s entire body felt numb. The sheer amount of pleasure she felt being fucked by five thick cocks at once wore out even her nerves. She went limp on the couch as the fans left her alone to get themselves dressed. All Arryn had the strength for was to focus on her breathing and make sure she got enough air to not pass out. Her vision was a little hazy but she could make out the images of the five fans all zipping up their pants and proceeding to leave the room one at a time. 

Then, right before the last two left they turned around to Arryn and said, “Be back for round two.”


	8. The Fuck Train Has No Breaks

Arryn was looking forward to getting through the last couple of fans and finally going back to her hotel room and sleeping for the rest of the weekend. However, not long after her gang bang the whole of RTX had to evacuate. Arryn would find out later during the Achievement Hunter panel Ryan accidentally set fire to the curtains. So, Arryn would have to start the second day of RTX with the last of the gold badges from the first day. 

Arryn woke up feeling a sense of dread. It would have been more tolerable for her if she could ease into fucking fans like yesterday but to have to wake up, shower, and then immediately start fucking fans? It sounded awful. But, there was nothing Arryn could do about it. She begrudgingly pulled herself out of bed, showered, got dressed in a similar outfit as yesterday and made her way to the convention center. As she passed the line of fans waiting to ‘meet’ her she was subjected to a series of inappropriate touches and gropes on her ass and tits. All she could do was ignore the fans and press forward. Arryn could see their badges and knew nothing good would come out of telling the fans to wait. After what felt like a lifetime of being groped, Arryn finally reached the room and closed the door behind her. She walked to the chair in the middle of the room and stuck her face into the cushion and let out a muffled scream. After venting all of her frustrations Arryn sat on the chair and patiently waited for the first fan of the day to walk in.

It only took a few minutes before the door opened and in walked a familiar face. 

“Good to see you again.” The fan said.

“Wait, how did you get in again?” Arryn asked, “Did you manage to buy a second gold badge or something?” 

The fan reached into the pockets of his shorts and pulled out two gold badges, “Yeah, that’s exactly what happened.” 

Arryn was shocked. She knew how expensive those were and couldn’t fathom somebody spending that much money twice, even for something like this. Nonetheless, Arryn accepted the fact that this fan had two badges. 

“Alright, should we begin then?” Arryn asked as she pulled her sports bra over her head. 

“Before we do, I have a little surprise for you.” The fan knocked twice on the door and took a step forward. A moment later it opened and one after another a whole group of fans walked in. 

Arryn reflexively covered her breasts as she counted the number of men in the room with her. 

“Eight… Nine… Ten!?” Why are there ten of you in here!?” Arryn asked, feeling her heart sink to her stomach. 

“We all figured, since you have to meet all of us today it might be beneficial to you to just get through all of us at once; to not put you too far behind schedule. Also, Burnie said this was okay.” The fan explained. 

Arryn had to admit the fan  _ did _ have a point. The last thing she wanted was to have to stay late because she had to fuck too many fans. But on the other hand, letting ten guys have their way with her at once was far too extreme for her. Arryn had no idea if after this she would be able to meet any more fans for the rest of the day. 

As Arryn contemplated her current dilemma, the fans began undressing. Their gaze was fixated on Arryn’s chest as they freed their hard cocks from the confines of their shorts and pants. Arryn still seemed to be deep in thought as all ten fans moved closer to her while stroking their cocks. 

Before Arryn could think of a way out of this situation the fans had closed in on her. She jumped slightly as she snapped out of her thoughts and saw her surroundings. 

“S-So how are we going to do this?” Arryn asked nervously, “There’s no way I can take all of you at once.” 

“Like this.” The fan from yesterday said as he bent down and tore Arryn’s leggings off of her. Before she could cover herself, another fan grabbed Arryn’s shoulders and bent her over, forcing her to plant her hands on the ground to keep herself from falling over. But that just gave the fans complete access to her body. 

The fan from yesterday positioned himself in front of Arryn as the fan who pushed her over stayed where he was. The two men then aligned their throbbing erections with Arryn’s holes and began rubbing themselves against her. Arryn looked around and saw the other fans stayed back and watched while they stroked themselves to stay hard. 

All of a sudden the fan behind her moved his hips forward and plunged his cock deep inside her cunt. As Arryn let out a yelp in surprise, the fan took the opportunity while her mouth was open and crammed his thick shaft inside her small mouth. Arryn squealed into the fan’s cock as she was being used from both ends. Even though she had been through worse yesterday, she was still not used to taking more than one cock at a time. Especially cocks of this size. The one in her pussy was very long, much longer than any cock she had fucked before. It seemed to fill her entire pussy with each thrust with ease as she didn’t feel the fan’s crotch slam into her with each thrust. He was being fairly gentle however, gingerly stroking his cock against her pussy walls. By the way he was moaning already, Arryn guessed he was already close to cumming and wanted to make it last longer. 

The cock in her mouth was a much different story. It was shorter than the one in her pussy but was much much thicker. Arryn felt her lips stretch just to be able to fit this monster in her mouth. Since this was one of the fans she was giving a hand job to yesterday she didn’t get an idea of just how thick he was. But now, Arryn could definitely feel just how thick he was. Especially since he was fucking her mouth without abandon. He roughly rammed his cock in and out of her mouth, forcing himself all the way Arryn’s throat, cutting off her air with each thrust. Arryn had to time her breaths so she didn’t choke on the fan’s cock accidentally. 

Since majority of Arryn’s focus was diverted to the cock in her mouth, she didn’t notice as the fan fucking her pussy had abruptly sped up his thrusts. Arryn only noticed when she felt the fan’s cock swell and then poured a huge load of cum deep inside her pussy. Arryn felt a wave of pleasure emanate from her pussy and spread through her body as she took the fan’s load. She began to love the feeling of men cumming inside her, as much as she didn’t want to admit it. She loved how it felt to have hot cum splash against her pussy walls and fill her up. She also didn’t want to admit the threat of getting pregnant from these fans turned her on more than anything else. As the fan finished cumming, Arryn felt the urge to work on the cock in her mouth. 

She started dancing her tongue around the fan’s shaft while it was in her mouth. She tried to bob her head up and down the fan’s cock but with how thick he was, along with how hard he was already thrusting, Arryn couldn’t move from where she was. 

As Arryn continued sucking, she felt another cock slide into her used pussy and start fucking her. Her legs trembled, Arryn didn’t realize how sensitive her body would be after getting creampied. Her legs seemed to turn to jelly every time the new fan thrust his hips forward. Every time she thought she was going to collapse, the fan tightened his grip on her hips, holding her up. Arryn moaned, the sound muffled by the cock in her mouth. She could feel her own orgasm beginning to rise. Having a fresh hard cock fuck her pussy coated by a wall of cum drove her crazy. She began doubling her efforts on the cock in her mouth as she became desperate for more cum. 

It didn’t take long for her wish to be granted. The fan in her mouth groaned loudly and cupped Arryn’s cheeks in his hands as he began thrusting faster. He then dug his fingers into Arryn’s chin and held it there as he rammed his entire length into her mouth and drained his balls down her throat. 

Arryn couldn’t keep up with the fan’s thrusting and lost her breathing rhythm. Right as the fan came she started choking in his cock. She quickly became light headed and felt as though she was about to pass out. With the little energy she had, all Arryn could do was focus on swallowing each spurt of cum the fan shot into her throat. Somehow, Arryn managed to swallow most of his cum with the last few dregs clinging to her throat and the inside of her mouth. The moment the fan pulled out of her mouth Arryn went into a coughing fit, trying to catch her breath again. She was thankful the fan didn’t last another few seconds otherwise she would have passed out. 

None of the fans seemed to care about Arryn’s well-being. The fan fucking her cunt didn’t slow down in the slightest and the rest were still jacking off. A couple of them seemed to stroke themselves faster as she started choking. In fact, while Arryn was in the middle of her coughing fit one fan stepped right up to Arryn’s face and rapidly stroked his cock until he moaned and shot his load across her face. Arryn couldn’t react as she was too busy coughing so much of the fan’s cum centered around her eyes and nose. Arryn’s eyes burned as she felt the fan’s load seep into them and then drip down her face. As the fan walked back everyone could see how much of a mess Arryn’s face was. More of her face was covered in cum than not. 

And Arryn loved it. 

A switch flipped in her brain as she took the third load of the day. Every part of her body that had cum ached pleasurably. She began thrusting her hips back against the fan fucking her pussy to try and get him to cum as well. 

It didn’t take long for the fan to moan loudly, “I’m gonna cum Arryn! Where should I do it?”

“In my cunt! Cum in my fucking cunt!” Arryn yelled, looking back at the fan and showing him her cum-soaked face. 

He couldn’t hold on anymore. One pump later Arryn cried in pleasure as her pussy was filled to the brim with another load of thick, potent cum. As the fan came Arryn came as well, her entire body shook and she fell to the ground as her entire body spasmed from her intense orgasm. Once Arryn fell the fan’s cock slipped out of her pussy and shot the last few jets of cum onto her back. Arryn was completely spent. After only four cocks and her orgasm she had no energy left to fuck the rest of the fans. They didn’t seem to mind however. 

The next half hour was a constant stream of cocks going in and out of Arryn. Each cumming and filling either her mouth or pussy with a hot, fresh load of cum. Despite Arryn’s weakened state, she loved every second of it. She only wished every fan came in her pussy. But some opted for her mouth or just her body in general. After Arryn’s first orgasm her following ones came much faster. It got to a point where after each time a fan finished either in or on her she came again. After her fourth orgasm she couldn’t move. That didn’t stop the fans though, the last couple of fans picked up Arryn’s limp body and fucked her from both ends. She didn’t put up a fight as they used her as a living sex doll. Just a couple of holes to cum inside. That realization made Arryn cum again. She used the last of her energy to weakly moan and twitch on the fan’s cocks, causing them to cum as well. 

Before they finished cumming Arryn fell unconscious. Fucking ten fans at once proved to be too much for her body to handle. But, she was happy. Arryn had never felt so sexually satisfied in her entire life. In her last moments of consciousness Arryn’s last thought was:

  
_ I hope the rest of the weekend is this good. _


End file.
